Natasha Romanova
Natasha Romanova (Rus: Наташа Романова) was a suspect during the murder investigation of COSMORUS employee Darya Chernova in Moscow Mole (Case #13 of World Edition). She also made a brief appearance prior to the case in Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition). Profile Natasha is the 56-year-old head of COSMORUS and mother of the Bureau's profiler Marina Romanova. She has wavy red hair, a golden band around her neck, a dark green and white suit with the logo of COSMORUS pinned on it, and red nail polish. It is discovered that Natasha drinks vodka, eats beef stroganoff, and reads Tolstoy. Role in Case(s) Die by the Sword Natasha had requested the player's help via a USB key delivered by a parachute, which was found in the destroyed town. On the message, Natasha explained the situation at hand. She believed COSMORUS, the Russian space agency, had been infiltrated by foreign spies. Saying that a security breach could compromise the world's data infrastructure, she formally requested the help of the Bureau. Her daughter, Marina believed that her mother should not be trusted, but Chief Ripley decided that she should be helped. Moscow Mole Natasha met the player at the Bureau HQ in Moscow to brief the player on the situation. Her new project was nearing completion, and she explained about the rumors of there being a mole in the organization. She decided to meet the player at the Red Square, to get a feel for Moscow. Upon arriving with Jack Archer, a body was found, and Natasha recognized who it was, immediately labeling her as a suspect. She said the victim's name was Darya Chernova, a COSMORUS employee who worked with her for years. Natasha believed Darya would not hurt a fly, but then she suggested Darya uncovered the mole and was killed for it, but Jack informed Natasha not to jump to conclusions yet. Natasha was spoken to again regarding the possibility that Darya was the mole in COSMORUS. She was shocked upon hearing the possibility, saying she trusted the victim implicitly. When asked what information Darya had access to, to see if any of it was leaked, Natasha said she could not say anything as that information was classified. When suggested she found out already and killed her for it, Natasha said she was a government official, not some common thug. Natasha was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Liam Hall for Darya's murder. But Marina still had suspicions about her mother and decided to track her movements. After Elliot Clayton analyzed her files, he found Natasha wanted to bring down a criminal organization. Marina asked her mother if anything was in it for her, but Natasha said it was her job as a government official to report any misuse of public funds. Natasha hoped Marina would get over her vendetta against the government, but Marina pointed out her near-death experience for bringing down the Russian president. Trivia *Natasha shares her name with fictional superheroine Black Widow, who is mainly featured in the Marvel Comics universe. Case Appearances *Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition) *Moscow Mole (Case #13 of World Edition) Gallery DrRomanovaWorldEdition.png|Marina Romanova, Natasha's daughter Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects